Laila Law-Giver
Laila Law-Giver is a Nord and the Jarl of Riften and The Rift. Personality Laila Law-Giver is experienced and possibly superstitious. She wishes to make a good Jarl and rule Riften justly. Yet, she seems to be oblivious to the obvious corruption plaguing her city. Furthermore, she believes Maven Black-Briar, a devious business tycoon, to be an ideal citizen, which further proves her ignorance of Riften's situation. Background As Jarl of Riften, she resides with her court in Mistveil Keep, where she holds court and dines rather enthusiastically. Laila has two children, Harrald, the older and Saerlund, the younger. Both differ in their opinions on who they should side with in the Civil War. Because she supports the Stormcloaks, the Jarl believes that Saerlund has lost his mind or is possessed, so she tells her Court Wizard, Wylandriah, to find a reason. She believes she has the Thieves Guild problem under control, and her advisors reinforce her belief. Her housecarl is Unmid Snow-Shod and her steward is Anuriel. Even though Laila supports the Stormcloaks, she agrees that Ulfric may just want to be crowned High King. Interactions During the quest Skooma Trade she gives the Dragonborn pointers of where to look for the criminals. She later rewards the Dragonborn with the title of Thane if he or she is known throughout the hold and has purchased Honeyside, the player house in Riften. As a supporter of Ulfric Stormcloak and his rebellion, if she is removed from her position, she is exiled along with the rest of her family from Riften. She is then replaced by Maven Black-Briar, an affluent Nord noble who controls most aspects of the city even before her reign as Jarl. She can then be found at the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. There, she remarks on how she failed the people of Riften. Quests *The Raid *Supply And Demand Conversations Unused dialogue In an unused quest in the Stormcloak questline, if Riften had been under Imperial control as a result of "Season Unending," it would have been attacked by the rebellion. After Maven's eventual surrender, Laila would have initiated the following conversation:Creation Kit Laila: "Ahhh... It's good to be home." Maven: "Welcome back. I've left a few surprises for you to discover." Laila: "How kind of you. And I've brought an army to give you a going away parade." Galmar: "If you two are finished with the touching homecoming, there's a city in chaos out there." Laila: "Indeed. Come, there is much to be done." Quotes *''"Speak, I wish to hear everything my subjects have to say."'' *''"You have something to say, dog? Something on your mind?"'' (when in exile) Trivia *She's the only Jarl that uses a unique dialogue line when declaring Dragonborn Thane. *She was voiced by Claudia Christan, who also voiced Aela the Huntress, Adrianne Avenicci, Iona, Sorli the Builder, and Legate Rikke. Bugs *When attempting to become Thane of Riften and after purchasing Honeyside, upgrading or entering house before returning to the Jarl will remove the dialog options required to complete the quest. This permanently leaves 'Return to Jarl of Riften' in the player's quest journal. This bug applies only if Laila Law-Giver is Jarl of Riften during the aforementioned quest. This bug was not addressed in patch 1.3.10 and there is no known solution for consoles. **Update: this was addressed and fixed in the latest patch (1.4). However, there is a new bug thus recently discovered. In one case (so far) Laila Lawgiver disappears from sight. According to the player, when she had walked into the building in which Laila Lawgiver dwells, Laila, without moving on her own, lifted into the air, flew back and disappeared into a wall. The player then found her just outside the entrance to that same building with the same effect. As of yet, the developer and forums have not picked up on this bug. ** Workaround: FreeformRiftenThane 200 will grant you the Title Thane of Riften and the Reward for the Quest 'Return to Jarl of Riften' * Sometimes you do not get the option of buying a house and becoming Thane of Riften from Laila Law-Giver. This may be because you left a previous miscellaneous quest involving the people of Riften incomplete. *When you become Thane she does not give you a Sword of the Rift, but she does however give you a randomly enchanted weapon without a unique name. Appearances * de:Jarl Laila Recht-Sprecher es:Laila la Legisladora pl:Jarl Laila Prawo-Dawca ru:Лайла Рука Закона Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters